U-1
U-1, pronounced as Yūichi (ユウイチ) in Japanese, also known as Gitaroo Man (ギタルマン) is the main protagonist and player character of Gitaroo Man, who comes from a normal white collar family and is an elementary school student. U-1 is a clumsy Average Joe who is considered to be a loser by his classmate Kazuya. He admires his classmate Pico. What U-1 does not know is that he inherited the blood of the legendary Gitaroo Man and wields the legendary Gitaroo, a guitar type weapon that shoots lightning as it plays and changes U-1 into a soldier of Planet Gitaroo. History Stage 1 Trying to impress Pico with Skateboarding, he is easily picked on by Kazuya and goes home furious. Puma can see U-1 frustration and calls U-1 "Totally Useless", and tells U-1 he can do something about it and hands him a racket, leaving U-1 confused. He then teaches U-1 how to play it like it was a Guitar. After training, U-1 can't take any more and decides to give up, till a small devil baby calling himself Panpeus appears and tells him he'll chop U-1 in half. Panpeus asks if U-1 is the one called "Gitaroo man". U-1 is freaked out and confused at what he means, Puma then transfroms to his true form AC30, and throws U-1 his Gitaroo, which he did not know he had. U-1 then transfroms to Gitaroo man. Puma tells U-1 to just do as he taught him earlier. The song "Twisted Reality" Begins. After the song is over Panpeus states he won't be bad anymore and that he'll be good before disappering. U-1 then gets Panpeus's Gitaroo. Stage 2 U-1 goes out of control trying to "skateboard" and runs into Kazyua and Pico, in which Kazuya easily knocks him out of his skateboard. Pico checks to see if U-1 is okay, which U-1 looks at her admirely. Pico asks if he was working on his skateboarding moves, Kazuya interrupts and picks on U-1 once again. Pico says that U-1 told her a lie that he was an awesome skateboarder with a strict training program. Kazuya reminds U-1 that he easily beat him in skateboarding the day before and told him he can't do anything and that he would never succeed at anything. U-1 tells him he will succeed, in fear of getting beat up he says he won't succeed and is pathetic .Kazuya then leaves with Pico, leaving U-1 in the middle of town crying. Then the Flying O's come out of nowhere and attack for U-1's Gitaroo. To sad to respond to all of the commotion, Puma pushes U-1 to a safe spot to transform into Gitaroo man. The song "Flyin' to your Heart" plays. In the Final part, Puma attacks one of the Little O's and goes up in the sky with it, a lady then tells U-1 to move and pushes U-1 ontop of another Little O bringing him into the sky aswell. He then continues to battle Flying O in the sky and moves with them, till finally it has enough and is forced to give U-1 his Gitaroo. They soon go out of control and crash into the forest. Stage 3 Now in the forest, Puma explains U-1 he is in the Gitaroo Bloodline and is an inheriter of the Legendary Gitaroo and tells him if he collects all of them he'll get great power. U-1 is not the least bit intrested and is more focused on practicing his skateboard to impress Pico. Puma tells him he is the only one who can use this Gitaroo, that was passed down from the ancestors. U-1 is once again confused and asks Puma how long he had known him, before Puma can respond Mojo King Bee appears and tells U-1 that he will get him. U-1 is frozen in shock, Puma transforms to AC30 and throws U-1 his Gitaroo, making U-1 respond "Again!?" He then transforms to Gitaroo man and begins to battle Mojo King Bee. The Song "Bee' Jam Blues" plays. After a while Mojo King Bee takes alot of damage and trys to get cover in a tree. After a few notes U-1 knocks Mojo King Bee into the lake and causes him to sink to the bottom, giving U-1 his Gitaroo. Stage 4 U-1 freaks out trying to calm himself down, Puma soon opens his eyes and a hologram of Miranda appears. Miranda congracts U-1 for defeating such a powerful Gravillian Warrior. He tells U-1 to come to Planet Gitaroo immediately and free them. Before U-1 can respond he disappers. U-1 tells him theres no way he's going, but Puma already is ready with the Woofer-Jet and they take off, against U-1's will. While in space, Ben-K attacks them, and they go out of control. The Song "VOID" plays. U-1 fearing that Ben-K will eat them, desperatly dodges and flys the ship till they make it out. Stage 5 Still being chased by Ben-K, U-1 and Puma crash in a space station. Ben-K already transfroming into his true form. U-1 freaks out, but Puma transfroms the Woofer-Jet into Woofer-Mazing, putting U-1 now transfromed into Gitaroo man in the center and allows him to play safetly inside the robot. The Song "Nuff Respect" plays. U-1 is manly afraid of Ben-K and throughout most the song runs away, using simple ways to trick him as "Look over there" till finally it stops working and Ben-K runs as Gitaroo man hits him with alot of power, soon Ben-K gets shot into space. Giving U-1 his Gitaroo Stage 6 A blimp appears and shows a hologram of Zowie . Zowie introduces himself, and tells U-1 to hand over his Gitaroo, as he has been searching for it for his entire life. U-1 refuses, and Zowie says he'll easily deal with them and that he will never beat him and leaves telling U-1 he has been warned. U-1 implies Zowie as a creep, and they soon go back to the Woofer-Jet and head to Planet Gitaroo. Once they arrive, they crash at the shore. U-1 and Puma start a camp fire and U-1 plays a guitar. Kirah then sees them during her walk and U-1 reconizes her as Pico, but is mistaken. She then sits down with them, and tells U-1 about his skills in the Acoustic Guitar. U-1 then plays "The Legendary Theme Acoustic Version" for her. During the End of the song, she gets closer to U-1 and finally falls asleep on him. Stage 7 U-1 wakes up and sees Puma and Kirah are gone. He quickly looks for Puma but falls into a trap set by Zowie. U-1 then sees the Sanbone Trio. Zowie greets U-1 to planet Gitaroo. Zowie shows him that he has Puma, and tells him without him that he can't fight. Zowie tells the Trio to attack U-1. U-1 dodges till finally a blast that goes together from the trio shoots out and saves Puma. Puma quickly transfroms to AC30 and gives U-1 his Gitaroo. U-1 battles the Trio while Puma frees all of the prisoners. After beating the Trio U-1 gets there Gitaroo. Puma tells U-1 he was sorry for worrying him but was happy that he did well all by himself. Stage 8 Miranda tells U-1 he only has 2 Gitaroo's to get and says Zowie can't possess that power. U-1 is nervous entering the tower but Puma tells them that they have to go. U-1 and Puma walk in and see Gregorio the Third Gregorio screams Mama, U-1 is freaked out by Gregorio but Puma tells him to beliving himself. The Song "Tainted Lovers" plays. U-1 begins to take the offensive but after Gregorio summons his Anjel's, he begins to attack U-1. After awhile U-1 finally beats Gregorio and takes his Gitaroo. Stage 9 Zowie prepares a battle in Gitaroo Arena. Zowie brings out the greatest Gravillian Warrior, which was Kirah. U-1 is shocked by seeing Kirah. U-1 wishes that it wasn't Kirah, Puma says that they have to fight her, but U-1 says she is the only person he refuses to fight. The Song "Overpass" plays and U-1 and Kirah begin there battle. U-1 battles at first but quickly falls to the ground. Puma tells U-1 to get up or else she'll kill U-1. U-1 refuses to fight Kirah and realizes that the real enemy is Zowie. He then begins to play "The Legendary Theme" to remind them that the music is not for fighting. After trying to attack U-1, Kirah finally realizes what he means and quickly joins him in playing the Legendary theme. She then gives U-1 her Gitaroo, giving U-1 all of the Gitaroo's. Stage 10 Kirah thanks U-1 for realizing her music was not for fighting, and belives he could save them. Miranda tells him the 8 Gitaroos are all in one creating great powers. Kirah, Miranda, and Puma congratuate U-1. And U-1 realizes he isn't so pathetic after all. Zowie appears and decides to fight U-1 himself, in his Armor Gitaroo. U-1 says that Zowie has no one left with him and that he is all by himself. Zowie says that he can beat U-1 by himself and that U-1 is just a pathetic loser that could never beat him. U-1 begins to develop some rage, Zowie begins to critizie him some more. U-1 begins to transfrom, crying and begins believing himself. Before he transforms to his true form and goes into the sky, Zowie shortly follows and battles U-1. The song "Resurrection" plays and after awhile U-1 beats Zowie and Zowie is lost in space. Puma then takes U-1 home, which U-1 doesn't want to go and wants to stay in planet Gitaroo, but is forced to go back home. U-1 comes home and see's Pico but is quickly interuptted by Kazuya once again. U-1 finally stands up to Kazuya and leaves with Pico. Collection Items 'U-1' Attainable by completing Single Play Stage 6 "Legendary hero of Planet Gitaroo. Just look at the confidence in his fearless face! A worthy adversary to be sure." 'Gitaroo-man' Attainable by completing Single Play Stage 10 "Accursed successor to the Gitaroo Legend. It is said he will show his true form when all 8 Legendary Gitraroos are collected."'' 'Gitaroo-man' Attainable by completing Master's Play Stage 8 "''He has fulfilled his destiny, and appears now in his true state. Will fortune smile upon him, just as the legend says?" Trivia *"U-1" is one of the default names for the bodyguards in Koei's Dynasty Warriors 4. Gallery An image gallery is available for U-1. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes